Compassion Crashin'
'Compassion Crashin' '''is the eighth episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot On a rainy day, Michelle asks Grandmum if there was anything special in the mail. Grandmum answers that unless tire advertisements count as special, nothing at all. Grandmum asks Michelle to tell her what is wrong. Jason dashes towards them and tells them they need to see something. Grandmum tells him that now isn't the best time due to how Michelle is feeling. Jason dismisses Michelle's feelings and takes them to the kitchen where he performs the vineger in the clay volcano with baking soda experiment. Michelle remains unimpressed at his experiment. When Jason asks what's wrong with her, Grandmum tells him Michelle is feeling sad and his excitement isn't helping. She quotes the verse, "Like one who takes away a garment on a cold day, or like vinegar poured on soda, is one who sings songs to a heavy heart." Jason doesn't know what that means. Grandmum explains to him that if he acts happy in front of a sad person, they get irritated. Jason asks how he should cheer Michelle up. Grandmum suggests asking her what's wrong and listen to her troubles. Not long after, Jason and Michelle get galeezeled aboard the Rockhopper. Aboard the Rockhopper, the Penguins throw a surprise birthday party for Jason and Michelle, even though their birthday was two months ago. Michelle doesn't really feel like enjoying the party. Fidgel wonders what's wrong with her. Jason answers that she's in a bad mood and tells Fidgel to not act happy so that Michelle won't be any unhappier. Michelle receives a present from Fidgel. However, she starts to feel even worse. Jason receives some rocket wheelies from Fidgel. Fidgel asks Michelle what's wrong. Michelle answers that she's fine and leaves the main room. Fidgel tells the rest of the crew that Michelle left the party and she's not happy. Zidgel thinks that compassion is like being cheery. Jason replies that compassion consists of listening. Zidgel suggests throwing a bigger party at the Comet Lounge. Midgel points out that might not work due to Michelle not being happy with this party. Fidgel gets an idea. Fidgel shows off the X-Five One Behavior Modifier, which will make Michelle happy. Fidgel demonstrates how the Behavior Modifier works by typing in happiness and adjusting the level to seven. Jason asks what would happen if the dial is turned to the red zone. Fidgel answers that it would have the opposite effect. Michelle returns to the main room feeling like she did before. Jason invites her to sit in the Behavior Modifier, but Michelle declines and goes off to play by herself. Jason saying what they tried to do to cheer Michelle up gives Fidgel another idea. He types in compassion. Fidgel says that Zidgel sits in it first. Zidgel refuses because he thinks it's dusty. Kevin dusts the Behavior Modifier, but he turns the dial to the red zone and it breaks off. Zidgel's behaviour gets modified. Fidgel tests Zidgel's compassion by asking for a piece of cake. However, Zidgel eats the cake anyway. Fidgel notices that Zidgel doesn't seem compassionate. Midgel's behavior is next in modifying. Fidgel tests Midgel's compassion by pretending to fall down and asks Midgel to help him. Midgel does not help Fidgel in any way. After Jason's behavior gets modified, he goes below deck. Kevin's behaviour gets modified and he just leaves Fidgel there. Fidgel's behaviour is the last to get modified, and he ends up as uncompassionate as the rest of the crew. Jason goes into Michelle's room and asks if she's still feeling sad. Michelle tries to tell him how she's feeling, but Jason ignores her and leaves her room. Zidgel says in his captain's blog how the Behaviour Modifier made them all compassionate. Midgel is playing a video game instead of piloting the Rockhopper. This causes it to fly into an asteroid belt. Zidgel notices the Rockhopper crashing to various asteroids and he and Midgel attempt to navigate the asteroid belt. They break off the steering wheel. When Midgel manages to fix the steering wheel, they crash-land on an asteroid. Zidgel checks to see how everyone is feeling after the crash-landing. Michelle tries to say how she's feeling, but Zidgel cuts her off. Fidgel goes outside to check the ship's damages. Michelle joins him. Outside the Rockhopper, Fidgel is checking the damages of the ship. Michelle asks if she can do anything to help. Fidgel answers that there is nothing unless she is physically strong. Michelle is about to see what she can do when something takes her away. Jason and Midgel walk out the ship. Jason asks where Michelle is. Fidgel responds that he sent her to get some sheeting for patching up the hole. When Midgel points out that there's no way she can carry the sheeting, Fidgel tells him and Jason to make themselves useful by seeing if she needs any help. Some walking ears take Jason and Midgel away before they could find Michelle. Zidgel comes out of the ship and asks Fidgel who he's talking to. Fidgel answers that he sent Jason and Midgel to help Michelle. Zidgel is about to see what's taking them so long when a walking ear takes him as well. Kevin arrives with the sheeting. The walking ears then take Fidgel and Kevin. Fidgel and Kevin get thrown into a cave where Zidgel, Midgel, and Jason. They realize that Michelle isn't with them. Zidgel orders Fidgel to talk to the Lobes. Fidgel asks them where Michelle is. He reports to Zidgel that one of them said that they are strange creatures, they saw no child, and he has funny hair. The Lobes them take them to see the great overlord. The great overlord turns out to be Michelle, who was made their queen. Jason asks why this happened. Michelle answers that they like her company. She points out that since they're all girls, they don't think playing with Miss Pretty Pretty is boring. Jason tells her that they tried to make her happy by throwing her a party and going through behavior modification on the X-Five One. A Lobe tells Fidgel that's not what compassion is. Another Lobe tells him that compassion is when you care enough to help someone with their problem and take time to find out what's bothering them. Michelle tells them that they can't make her feel better with parties or machines. When Jason asks what can they do, Michelle answers that they can listen. Jason is reminded of what Grandmum told him earlier and offers to listen to Michelle. Michelle tells him that she's been missing her friends and since she's the only girl around, there's no one she can play with. Because of this, she was feeling lonely. Jason apologizes for not listening to her earlier. When Jason asks if there's anything else he can do, Michelle answers that she's feeling better because he listened to her. After Fidgel comments that the X-Five One can never do anything like this, Kevin admits that he broke the machine. Jason realizes that the machine was supposed to make them compassionate, but it did the opposite. Michelle tells the Lobes that she has to leave with her friends. As the Rockhopper takes off, the Lobes wave goodbye. Aboard the Rockhopper, the crew sits in the X-Five One to adjust their behavior. Michelle is glad to see that the rest of the crew is back to normal. Zidgel makes Michelle honorary Captain for a few minutes. Michelle orders Midgel to take them home. Midgel does so. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Michelle shows Jason a postcard that Claire sent her. Grandmum checks to see how she's doing. Michelle tells her that she's feeling better. Grandmum reminds him of what compassion really means. When Michelle asks Grandmum about the cake she's holding, Grandmum answers that Jason's experiment reminded her of an old recipe she used to make for Granddad. When she pours the vinegar into the cake, it explodes all over the three of them. Later that night, Jason prays to God to keep his parents safe on their trip. Michelle thanks Him for Jason for knowing how to listen with compassion. Jason tells Michelle that she doesn't have to go on about his compassion. Quotes :Hmmph! Well, I've done all I can do! The rest of you are on your own! - Fidgel Fun Facts Explanations *The Lobes give a new meaning to the term, "all ears". Remarks *Zidgel says that Fidgel is the language expert, but Kevin was already established to be the language expert. Trivia *This is the first time the twins celebrated their birthdays. This is the first time Christmas is seen outside of VeggieTales. *Michelle says that she was hoping to get a postcard from her friend Claire, which is the first name of her voice actor. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 25:20." Goofs * When Jason was talking to Michelle in the baking soda mines, his glasses are sometimes crooked. Commentary ''Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Birthday Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes